The Meaning of New Year
by Evanthe Beelzenef
Summary: Sepuluh orang berbeda, saling berbagi satu malam yang sama. Malam perayaan tahun baru.


**Disclaimer :**

Death Note bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya untuk merampungkan fanfiksi ini dan saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun kecuali respon reader dari mempublikasikan tulisan saya.

**Warning :**

OOC, AU, no Death Note, and you might find typos here.

* * *

><p><strong>EB01J45 : "The Meaning of New Year"<strong>

* * *

><p>31 Desember 20XY, [08:00]<p>

Rasanya mustahil untuk mendapatkan jatah libur meskipun seharusnya ini hari libur jika kau bekerja di sebuah toko. Begitulah yang dirasakan Light saat ini. Yah, setidaknya ia masih bersyukur karena pekerjaannya hanya setengah hari saja di penghujung tahun. Tak bisa dibayangkan jika ia harus bekerja sampai larut malam ketika orang-orang berkumpul di pusat kota untuk merayakan malam pergantian tahun. Tidak adil.

Sekolahnya sudah libur sejak pertengahan Desember lalu. Ia berencana untuk pulang ke rumahnya di Tokyo dan menghabiskan sisa liburan musim dinginnya bersama keluarga. Itu jika Sayu tidak merengek minta jalan-jalan. Dia adik perempuan yang terkadang bisa sangat manja sampai membuatnya gemas.

Bel di pintu kaca berdentang. Pelanggan pertama rupanya. Seorang pemuda urakan berwajah Eropa yang kelihatan baru bangun tidur. Light bertanya-tanya apakah orang ini bahkan sempat mandi atau tidak sebelum pergi ke toko ini. Ia menggeleng pelan. Tidak perlulah ia mengurusi urusan orang. Segera ia tepis pemikiran itu dan memasang senyum dua jari yang simetri untuk menyambut pelanggannya.

"Selamat datang di toko kami. Apa yang ingin anda pesan?"

Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak. Memandangi etalase berisi puluhan _pastry _dengan penuh gairah sebelum akhirnya ia bersuara. Awalnya Light berpikir mungkin dia tidak fasih berbahasa Jepang─atau mungkin tidak bisa? Karena ia diam saja saat Light menanyakan pesanannya. Namun, pemuda itu kemudian menjawabnya dengan aksen yang tidak disangka-sangka oleh Light. Fasih sekali.

"Kudengar tokomu memiliki _dessert _yang sangat enak dan ini pertama kalinya aku menginjakkan kaki di tokomu. Jadi, bisakah kau merekomendasikan sesuatu untukku?" Ia bertanya dalam bahasa Jepang dengan intonasi yang datar. Seolah ia sama sekali tidak minat untuk membeli.

Light tampak berpikir. "Um, mungkin aku bisa merekomendasikan Mocha Pots de Crème untukmu. Kau mau mencobanya?" ujar Light sambil menunjukkan menu yang ia tawarkan.

"Tidak, jangan minuman. Aku menginginkan sesuatu yang padat."

"Bagaimana dengan Baklava? _Dessert _ini berasal dari Turki dan ... jika kau belum mencobanya, aku sangat menyarankan kue yang satu ini," tawar Light masih dengan senyum dua jari simetrisnya.

Pemuda itu tampak enggan ketika melihat tampilan kuenya. Lalu ia menyuarakan keraguannya, "Apa kue ini manis?"

Dahi Light berkerut.

"Maaf?"

"Kue ini, apa kue ini manis? Semanis apa?" Lelaki itu mengulang dengan mata bulat besarnya yang menatap Light.

Dia merasa seperti tengah berbicara dengan orang bodoh sekarang.

'_Kau datang ke toko yang menjual kudapan yang bisa membuat gula darahmu meningkat dan kau masih meragukan rasanya manis atau tidak?! Yang benar saja.'_

Sebenarnya Light ingin menyemprot si aneh ini dengan kalimat itu. Tapi, alih-alih menyuarakannya, pada akhirnya ia malah merespons pertanyaan si pemuda.

"Oh, tentu saja. Aku berani menjamin kue ini sangat manis sampai membuatmu merasa mual." jawab Light. Sedikit nada sarkastik terselip dalam suaranya.

"Tidak, tidak, kau tidak mengerti maksudku."

"Sepertinya aku memang tidak terlalu mengerti maksudmu, Tuan."

"Oh, sudahlah, lupakan saja. Aku tahu ini akan terjadi."

"..."

"Lagipula bentuknya tidak menarik. Tidak adakah menu yang lebih menggiurkan dari ini?" Pemuda itu berkata sambil menggigiti kuku jempolnya.

"Strudle?"

"Tidak, aku sudah pernah mencoba yang itu."

"Maccarons?"

"Aku datang ke sini bukan untuk membeli jenis kue yang pasaran."

Senyum promosi di wajah Light sudah hampir memudar menghadapi pelanggannya yang rewel ini. Meski begitu, ia masih berusaha untuk mempertahankan wajah ramahnya agar si pemuda tidak mengecap buruk pelayanan di toko tempatnya bekerja. Bisa-bisa gajinya dipotong jika itu terjadi. Oh, jujur saja Light tidak mau membayangkannya. Ia sudah merasa nyaman bekerja di sini. Dan ia belum pernah menemui pelanggan yang banyak permintaan seperti si aneh ini sebelumnya. Jadi, Light berpikir bahwa menjadi kasir di toko ini masih pantas untuknya.

"Oke, bagaimana dengan Crème Brulee?"

Pemuda itu tampak kembali berpikir. "Sudah pernah coba juga tapi ... sepertinya enak."

"Jadi, kau ambil yang ini?" Senyum Light mulai merekah seolah ia hendak mengatakan 'oh akhirnya!' karena pemuda itu─mungkin─telah menjatuhkan pilihan.

"Tidak."

Dan senyum di wajah Light menghilang secepat kedatangannya.

"Maaf?"

"Tidak," tukasnya ringan. "Aku pesan semua jenis kue yang ada di toko ini masing-masing satu buah. Itu saja."

Dahi Light berkedut. _'Mengapa tidak kau lakukan itu sedari awal?!'_

Jika saja Light adalah karakter animasi, mungkin seseorang bisa melihat sudut empat siku tumbuh di dahinya sekarang. Dan semua orang tahu apa penyebabnya.

Untuk beberapa saat pemuda berambut madu itu bergeming tanpa ekspresi dengan mata yang menatap lurus-lurus ke arah orang asing yang resmi ia cap menyebalkan di pertemuan pertama mereka.

"─an."

_Kalau boleh Light ingin menusuk kedua bola mata menyeramkannya yang mirip kodok itu._

"Tuan."

_Atau membedah otaknya untuk merubah perilakunya agar tidak semenyebalkan ini. _

"Tuan!"

Light sadar dari pikirannya yang entah apa itu ketika nada tinggi memanggilnya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menunda pesananku?"

_Crap! _Itu memalukan sekali untuk dilakukan oleh orang keren seperti dirinya.

"O-oh, baiklah. Silakan tunggu sebentar." Ia kemudian berkata dengan agak salah tingkah.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Nah, itu saja untuk chapter satu. Saya menerima segala macam feedback, jadi jangan sungkan untuk mengomentari kekurangan saya di kotak review.

Thanks for read and review :)

Salam hangat,

Eve


End file.
